The Call of Christmas Heart
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Christmas is the most joyful holiday for lot of people, but not for all... for Kai it only makes him remember what has he missed out long years ago, a real family he never had. However, this year Takao is intending to bring changes into his beloved's life... first, starting with to make Kai the best holiday that makes him realise the real meaning of family celebration. /TyKa/
1. Chapter - Part 1

Hi Guys! Here I am, back with a new story. I promised I would write a Christmas story for you all and now here it is. Even though I was planning to update it at Christmas, I decided I give this gift for you guys sooner. Plus, you'll get another Christmas story from me after this one, which gonna be a TyKa family fic. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, not even the bookcover, only the plot

 **Warnings:** Yaoi and mild angst

Have fun reading! :)

* * *

 *** ~ The Call of Christmas Heart ~ ***

 *** Part 1 ***

* * *

Thick snow feathered behind the glass of window. The cosy winter scenery that settled over the city and the old mountains warmed every person's heart, especially now that Christmas was on the edge… except one person. The CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises observed none of these beauties as he was sitting with his back to the window on his office chair and was diving deep in a contract he had in his hand.

He missed all the beauty of the oncoming holiday, not that he cared. Christmas was not his thing… like everything else that included family celebration. He hadn't had any of these for long years and he'd got used to it by now. He had better things to care about, like to pull back on feet the company what his world-ruling maniac grandfather has messed up. First, he'd taken the directory post from his grandfather's sneaky mentors after he'd turned eighteen and got the inheritance to have full control. Then he had started working in co-operate with the BBA to earn back his family's honour.

Despite his young age, Kai appeared to be a good CEO, as his employees marked. They honoured and respected the young leader more than his imperious grandfather, though they still kept a discrete distance from the cold Russian, who had the same piercing glare like his ancestors. A year had passed since the third World Championship where Kai had become an awesome balder in tons of people eyes after his victorious battle against Brooklyn, which was the forerunner of Takao's winning. Yet, the Ice Prince still kept up his cold reputation.

Sighing with exalted bore, Kai drew a calloused hand through his slate dual-shaded hair. He had been musing over this contract for two hours and he still didn't see the end of it. Just glancing over the other documents that were placed in a big heap beside him, waiting to be signed, made him feel the urge to bang his head on his desk. Sometimes he wished he hadn't taken all the weight of Hiwatari Enterprises on his shoulders. He often imagined himself just walking out the door, slamming it shut behind himself, like he'd done it several times before, but he knew he couldn't do it now. He had responsibility to take care of and he would be a coward if he gave way.

Outside, below the window, a group of people were singing Christmas carols but he ignored it. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to concentrate. He swore, if he didn't have a main reason to carry through all the trouble and result of what Boris and Voltaire has caused to them, and to make things right again, he would flee from this chair like a shot… it was even hard for him to admit sometimes that the main reason of his staying was actually a person, who first of all was his best friend and rival, but for a three months now had been his boyfriend.

Kai and Takao had the most peculiar relationship in many ways. Their friends had long got used to their random bickering and confront-splashing moments right from the beginning of their meeting. Still, not much had changed since they had started dating. They weren't actually acting as any other couple. Though, their friends could guess they didn't talk about Beyblade all the time when they were in their own dreamy-world.

The next moment an unmistakably familiar voice rang up in the hall, followed by the secretary's conflict, and Kai's Life-light barged through the door. Well, right now it was more like a headache for him than happiness to see his over-chirping lover.

"Hey Kai!" Takao exclaimed with an overdrawn excitement that made Kai's ears ringing. "Merry Christmas!"

"Kinomiya." the dual haired rubbed his temple with weariness. He was so not in the mood to deal with the bluenette's beaming face, especially when it was Christmas. However, he should have known he wouldn't manage to sneak out from the topic. "There is still one day till holiday, why are you making a big fuss? I'm deep in my working, go away."

Of course it was not easy to make the World Champion leave like that. "Oh I know you are, and that's why I came, to cheer you up." Kai's glare spoke about resistance. "There is nothing more exciting than the preparations for Christmas holiday!" he spread his arms widely with bursting enthusiasm like he could huge the whole world. He felt like he could dance around in the room with joy.

Kai looked further indifferent at him. "Touchy… but I don't celebrate it for long years and I'm not intending to start it again." he placed his chin in his palm as he elbowed boringly on the desk.

Takao's smile wilted by confusion. "But why?"

"Because." came the typical reticent answer. "Now leave me alone so I can continue my work."

"Aw, I know what's your problem." Takao smiled slyly as he waged a finger at his sexy, stoic lover. "You fear that you lose your bad-ass reputation if the world gets to know that even the ice prince Kai Hiwatari loves eating gingerbreads and goes mushy at Christmas." he wriggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"Kinomiya…" Kai's left eyebrow twitched in warning.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you like cuddling to me like a sweet teddy bear when we are alone."

The thread was close to cut in Kai's nerves. He clenched a fist on his desk. "If you ever open that big trap of yours about that…" but he trailed off when his gaze caught on something. "What's that ridiculous thing on your head?" he frowned.

"Oh this? Pretty cool for the occasion huh?" Takao swayed his head and the many little tinklers jingled on the red, fluffy Santa Claus hat.

Kai's face paled. "You say you came in this _thing_ all the way?"

"Of course. The security guard at the entrance even marked how fabulous it looks…. though, I didn't get why did he snicker."

The CEO slapped a hand to his face. It was enough embarrassing for him that the whole building knew about his sweet romance with the young teen, not mention the whole world – because not like he could ever keep it a secret since they both were famous sportmen. And even though he never heard a peep of rumour coming from his employees, he was sure they were now all laughing their asses off in a corner after Takao had waltzed in that ridiculous hat. If it didn't humiliate Kai under the floor then he didn't know what… Maybe if Takao started belly dancing ( _Gods no!_ ).

"You have outsoared your own foolery again with this new crazed improvisation. I'll have to use the fire escape again on the way out." Kai rubbed his temple pained.

"Stop being a grouch." Takao scowled at him as he put a hand on his hip. "Did no one tell you to not be nasty before Christmas because Santa won't bring anything to you?"

Kai snorted. "Like I care… I never get anything."

"That's because you're a _grouch_. And you will get wrinkles on your forehead which will blemish your irresistibly handsome face and I don't want to date with an oldman."

"Kinomiya." Kai growled.

"See? There you have it again." Takao leant over the desk and poked a finger on the dual haired's forehead. "Right here… I know this wasn't here before."

Kai grabbed his wrist in a firm grip which wasn't threatening or strong to bruise Takao's soft skin, but stern enough to show his seriousness. "I don't have time for stupid games Kinomiya so –" he was roughly cut off when Takao's smashing lips pressed onto his.

He kissed Kai passionately until he was sure he'd earnt the older's full attention only for him.

"You know, it never cease to turn me on what a hot bad-ass you tend to be, but you're more sexy when you drop that mask of yours you know." Takao said flatteringly when he pulled back only a few inches from those captivating lips.

" _Takao._ " Kai breathed, his mind going fuzzy.

"That's more like it." he whispered huskily, then his lips curved up cheekily. "If you're not giving a day off for your employees and yourself today then at least give them some reward."

"Are you trying to distract me?" Kai's eyes went blank with lust as he was leaning forward slowly to those breath-taking stormy lips.

"Maybe." mahogany eyes gleamed with mischief as Takao let his mouth gravitate back on Kai's to tease him a bit more. But after a few minutes of chastity kissing he pulled back, which earnt a reluctant growl from the Phoenix Master. "Hmm, you'll get more later lover, I promise." he licked his lips. "But now I should start preparing my little present for you."

Kai's crimson eyes instantly snapped open. "What present?" he peered slightly suspicious at his lover. If it was Takao, he had all the reasons to worry about a new blast… if not worse.

The bluenette smiled innocently. "Nothing big, just thought I head back to your apartment to bake gingerbreads, and we're gonna need a Christmas tree, too. I assume you haven't bought it yet."

"Takao, I don't –"

"- celebrate Christmas, I know." Takao cut him off. "It's about time I make you change your mind about that one, too. So I'm gonna do my best. Where are the keys?... Oh, here it is." he quickly snatched them from the desk before Kai could protest.

"Takao, if you…" poor Kai was assaulted again by those enchanting lips of Takao's, leaving no choice for him than to submit. One part of him hated how weak and vulnerable he became each time Takao used his sneaky tactics to completely thrill up Kai's hormones which prevented him to blare his annoyance out on the cocky teen. His other part, however, couldn't help but feel utterly proud and happy to claim this wonderful stormy blue haired creature all to himself.

Takao broke the heavy kiss soundly and grinned. "No worries. I won't blow down your kitchen." with that he fled from the room before Kai came back down from heaven.

Staring at the shut door for a couple of minutes, the dual haired CEO ran a hand through his hair and blew out a sigh. He just hoped that the fire-alarm would turn on if his apartment caught on fire.

 **° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Surprisingly, his apartment was still intact and there was no smoke reaking when Kai arrived home. He was tired and his eyes stung from the lot of paper readings he'd done, and he could swear his ears went numb by the ear-striking chorus singing he had to endure on the way home the streets. Next time he would go by his car.

However, when he stepped in the hall cosy warmth greeted him and delicious smell of cinnamon perked his nose. Blazing fire crackled brightly in the fireplace and he saw a plate of fresh-made gingerbreads placed on his neatly decorated coffee table. His heart clenched unhealthy by the sudden rushed emotions within him.

"Takao." he called out after dropping his suitcase and hung his black coat on the peg.

Receiving no answer, he went to investigate for his lover in the rooms, first the kitchen. When he entered he nearly gave a flip over by the shock when he saw the huge mess that looked as if Takao had used Dragoon's storm attack for baking. Kai's head boiled with steam. "Ki-no-mi-ya." he uttered each character with dead warning that promised a hard kick on the bluenette's ass once he grabbed the saucy teen in his hands.

He stormed out towards his bedroom but stopped abruptly midway and froze. His eyes went wide. On the door of his bedroom was standing the most gorgeous angel Kai had ever seen. Beneath the white fluffy towel that rounded his upper and half lower side of his body Takao was completely naked. His long, midnight blue hair cascaded freely over his back, and his eyes sparkled with a seductive gleam.

Kai travelled his eyes slowly down then up on soft, delicate, tanned legs that exploded under the towel, and he swallowed. It turned him on. Takao was so damn sexy in this chaste sight.

"I have been waiting for you." the bluenette droned with an enticing smile.

Kai gulped and felt his whole body go stiff with an intense energy that wanted to burst out of him, mostly on his lower part which dwelled uncomfortably in his pants. His earlier anger had long vanished and he was now fighting to keep his self-control to not assault his beautiful boyfriend right there and then as much perverted thoughts chased one other in his head. But the sassy bluenette saw the agonizing holding back on Kai, his hot crimson eyes showing a clear message raw and rough, and he intended to push Kai's stamina over the edge mercilessly.

The next moment Takao dropped the towel off of him.

At that point Kai's gears ceased functioning. _Oh God._ His breath hitched and all coherent thoughts and control flew out from his system.

He lost it.

Takao beckoned him with a finger silently as he swayed his hips encouragingly.

 _Screw it!_ Damn to all hell of bitbeasts, world ruling, Biovolt, and over-dominating control – Kai so not gave a shit to those things anymore! No Christmas present could make him happier than to have this beautiful angel all for himself. He wanted to lay, kiss, touch, feel, and completely devour himself into Takao's body, claiming his innocent virginity in the most loving, passionately, and blissful way that heaven could gave him. Oh how long had he waited for this… He strode eagerly towards the patiently waiting teen, ripping off his tie on the way.

However, fate seemingly wasn't in a gifting mood towards Kai when suddenly Takao's cellphone rang. The bluenette turned and went hastily to his jacket, fumbling a bit before he picked it up. After a minute of quick talk he hung up, then turned to Kai. "Sorry love, but I have to leave now." he said apologetically as he hurried to gather back on his clothes.

The dual haired stood baffled, not registering first what he heard. "Huh?"

"Max called me. I total forgot that I promised him to wait for him at the airport then pick him up to the dojo." Takao quickly pulled on his boxers then jumped into his jeans and shirt.

Kai shook head confused. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry Kai, we'll continue this later. But I promise I'll give you extra reward and will bring a gift for you… See'ya later." he threw a chaste kiss on Kai's dazed lips and was out faster than Kai could comprehend that he had practically been dumped.

He was standing still on his spot for a good few minutes till it dawned on him. When stupor had dissolved from his foggy mind, his sexual frustration rose into huge anger. He cursed a few very nasty comment in Russian which didn't flatter Max and definitely wasn't proper at Christmas time. He even made a deadly mental note for himself to poison Max's gingerbreads when he met the blonde.

 **° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

It took Kai about two hours to calm his nerves, not mention his frustrated hormones. The tempting image of his naked boyfriend as he stood at his bedroom kept haunting Kai excruciatingly. He was only a reach from touching that beautiful tanned body that glowed in the lamplight like gold… running his hands over delicate, soft skin… the well kendo-trained muscles… and other gorgeous areas that were more _curvy_ and _sensitive_ … But NO, that busybody chirpy blondie had ruined everything!

However, Kai's grumpy mood, racing up and down in the living room, had suddenly stopped when the door opened again, revealing Takao. Kai looked surprised when he watched the bluenette pushing through a big green thing on his door. "What is this?" he asked aversely.

"It's a Christmas tree you big dummy, what else?" Takao grinned widely at him and stood the tree on its end so Kai could have a full look at it. It was two meters high and had strong, thick branches. Obviously Takao had wanted to bring the most perfect one for Kai. "We still need to put on the lights and decorations so it would look prettier, but if you don't have no problem, I can bring some from ours. Gramps sure will loan some."

However, Kai wasn't pleased with the whole idea as he said rejectedly. "Take this thing out. I don't want to see it in my house."

Takao's face went solemn. "But why?"

"I told you. I don't want to celebrate Christmas and I give damn no care if others do." the dual haired snapped coldly. Something painful was dwelling up in his chest and he wasn't going to give way for weak emotions. Not only his afternoon had been ruined but even this damn holiday was bugging him!

"Jeez Kai, I always knew that you're a stubborn sour-puss most of the time but I thought you got over that cold anti-social manner of yours." Takao said heated up. "I thought even _you_ have a soft point at Christmas."

"Well you were wrong." Kai said dryly. His eyes blazed fiery as he glared at Takao's soft ones. He was fighting back the agony that was overflowing his whole being slowly. It hurt him deeply, but he stayed implacable.

Takao's face went sad and he looked at his beloved rival with desperate, shaking his head. "I can't believe it… I can't… Kai, please… I want you to be with us at Christmas."

"Takao… enough." Kai closed his eyes bitterly, fist clenching.

 _Why couldn't Takao understand it?_

"With me, Gramps, Max and Rei… we all count on you to join us in the dojo." dark, mahogany eyes went glassy by emotions and his voice choked, but he forced a weak smile. "I wish we could celebrate together as a family…"

"But I don't want to have a family!" Kai shouted finally, losing his temper.

Deep silence settled in the room. The air in the atmosphere became heavy and suffocating, literally painful. Two pair of eyes gazed at each other speechless, and something had broken in both of them. The always cheerful and self-confident mask eventually dropped from Takao's face and unshed tears swelled in his eyes.

Kai's throat burnt from the harsh words that left his mouth.

"Fine. Be that way then." Takao spoke after some time in a raspy tone. "I just… I thought we had something with each other, but I guess I was wrong." with that he turned and fled, slamming the door behind himself before his tears could escape from his eyes.

Weariness gave way in Kai's legs and he sank down onto one of his chairs. For a long while he was staring bluntly at the door, where Takao had disappeared. His face was blank. Why did he say those words for the bluenette? The image of Takao with tears in his eyes repeated itself in his vision over and over again. It felt like someone had stabbed a knife into his heart.

 _How could he do that to him?_

Takao was only being nice to him, yet Kai did it again – just like in the past when he pushed away roughly the blue haired teen and his other team members to join Biovolt… Still, Takao was willing to forgive him without hesitation on that ice cold lake. Like always. It was an inconceivable wonder how could someone be so opened up and forgiving towards other people while giving huge embraces like Takao did. The boy was really a miracle. Kai felt honoured to have such a special person by his side like him, yet he kept pushing him away whenever Takao tried to melt down another wall of Kai's.

The dual haired brushed a hand over his face and his spiky grey locks of hair in devastation. How could he be such an idiot? He looked towards the window and watched the slowly feathering snowflakes. From the street, sing of Christmas Carols filtered in the room. Suddenly warmth flooded his steel heart. His eyes wandered to the plate of gingerbreads that Takao made him and suddenly came to a decision.

He stood up and grabbed the naked Christmas tree that leant against the wall.

 **° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

"Don't let your nose hang Takao. You know how Kai used to act." Max comforted his friend as they were decorating together the Christmas tree in the living room in the dojo. "He grouches a lot but after his steam has drained off he will come to you apologise, believe me." he smiled consolingly.

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't understand why did he act so hateful to me when I invited him." Takao murmured sadly under his nose while he put a nice angel figure on a branch. "Sometimes I can't get him. What's the bad about wanting to have a family Christmas?"

At that moment Rei stepped in the room with another box of Christmas lights in his hands. "We all know that Kai didn't have a happy childhood as we did… we don't know much details but he had a rough life in the Abbey, that's for sure, and he didn't receive much love from his grandfather, either. Maybe it brings back bad memories in him."

"That's bullshit Rei." the bluenette retorted fervently. "Biovolt has been devastated and Voltaire is in prison. There is no one who could control Kai's life now and ruin it again, and he knows that. Why can't he just get over the past and move on?"

"It's not so easy as it seems Takao." Max shook his head solemnly. "Not everyone cheers up at Christmas."

"Some nightmares still tend to haunt people even after they managed to overcome a crisis." added Rei wisely. "For lot of them it still takes years to recover from the shadow of their past. And Kai had gone through a lot."

"This kind of reminds me of my grandfather. Do you guys know what did he?" Max looked at his two friends who shook their heads. "Well, after my grandma died, who gave me Draciel as a gift in a necklace, my grandpa had broken totally. He loved granny so much that he couldn't bear her missing after she had passed from life. He used to tell jokes and was very funny, but after that he secluded everyone from his near and became a scratchy grouch. My auntie was the one who could have a word with him in some way."

Takao and Rei listened silently as Max rubbed his nose with a sniff, then went on. "He died alone. No one stood beside his bed or said goodbye for him. My aunt told us later that she'd found a crumpled photo of grandma and our whole family in his cold hand, with a small note written on the backside: _my family_ … I guess he really did love us all, even though he couldn't show it openly because grief had broken him."

Suddenly, Takao thought back at his earlier argue with Kai and the dual haired's last sentence rang in his head clearly ~ ' _But I don't want to have a family!_ '

It was a call for help! When he put together Max's story and what Rei told about Kai's past he saw the whole situation from a total different view now. Perhaps, the reason why Kai didn't want to have a family was because he feared from another emotional trauma. This was his own way to defend himself from another heart-break… Takao eyes went wide by realisation. Damn it, why didn't he see this before?

The red ribbon fell from his hand and he went straight out the hallway. "I must go to Kai." he declared resolutely.

Max looked up surprised. "What?"

"I wouldn't go out now, if I were you." Rei said concerned as he pulled aside the curtain, looking out the frosty window. "I guess there is a big snow-storm on the way."

Two minutes later Takao came back in the room, fully dressed in a warm winder-jacket, scarf and a hat. "Don't worry guys. Like a little storm could stop me." he winked. "I'll be there and back in a blink, and I'll bring Kai with me." the definite gleam in his eyes returned. He pulled on his fluffy gloves then went to pick up a gift box from under the tree, which he'd intended for Kai.

He then marched out the door with fast steps.

* * *

 **Next part will come soon…**

I hope you liked it. Please before you leave tell me in a review how did you like it. The second part will come next week. Till then, I wish for everyone nice preparation for the holiday. :)


	2. Chapter - Part 2

Hi! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so much, so I decided to update the second part sooner as a forth-gift for Christmas :)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, neither the bookcover, just the story plot**

 **Warnings: mild angst and yaoi  
**

Enjoy it!

* * *

 *** Part 2 ***

* * *

After an hour Kai had managed to reach back to his apartment with difficulty. It was blind dark now outside and the snow-storm had caught up wild. Leaning against the door, he quickly locked out the blowing snow. Man, he didn't remember ever having so big snow in Japan – okay, he had got used to frosty cold when he was training in the tundra, but this was crazy.

He let out a sigh as he pulled back his hood to brush off a handful amount of snow from his lock of hair that stuck in beneath. But it was worth it; he achieved his aim. He looked down at the box of present he'd bought for Takao and a soft smile grazed his dry lips. Warmth filled his heart as he imagined his blue haired angel as he handed him the gift. He was sure that Takao's face gonna lit up with joy. He just didn't know how he was going to swallow down his thick pride to say he was sorry. But he decided he would worry about that later when he got up to him.

Strange emotions rushed Kai when he looked around in his living room. The fire was still crackling brightly in the fireplace, beside in the corner stood the Christmas tree that was still waiting for to be decorated, and on the coffee table there was the plate of gingerbreads. The whole atmosphere felt so cosy and homelike like on the pictures on Christmas cards.

Kai went to place the box under the tree before grabbed a gingerbread from the plate. He took a bite from it and had to admit that is tasted delicious. Good thing that Takao possessed the skills to bake as big appetite he had, unless Kai had to worry that they would die of hunger in the future. He turned on the radio while he took another bite and listened as they declared that big snow-storm had engulfed Bay City and other neighbour cities, and they ask everyone to not leave their home in any circumstances.

 _Hm, how gruesome._ Kai thought.

At that moment his phone rang. He assumed it was Takao since no one else would dare to call him at Christmas Eve.

"Takao?" Kai rasped with hope rising in his chest.

' _Kai, it's me, Rei.'_

The dual haired furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Rei? What is it?"

' _Is Takao there with you?'_ came an unsure voice from the other end.

"No. I thought he went home. Is he not there?" Kai's frown deepened as an ominous feeling dwelled up his chest. Something wasn't right.

' _He was, but then…'_ suddenly Rei trailed off and long silence dropped on the line.

Kai's heart clenched with fearful anticipation now.

"Rei, where is he?" he asked demandingly as he tried to keep cool.

' _He went to you Kai…'_ in the phone Rei's voice choked and Kai's eyes went wide. _No._ He snapped his gaze to the snow-covered window and paled.

"When was that?" his chest tightened painfully.

' _He… he left an hour ago… but he should have reached there, unless he…'_

Kai lowered his phone from his ear as he stared out the window with building panic. _'No… he couldn't…'_

He barely registered when Rei shout in the phone.

' _Kai?... Kai!'_

Kai raised back the phone and said. "I'll call you back later. Don't leave the dojo, neither of you." he hung up and hurried to the hallway to grab his jacket. He threw open the door and pulled his scarf over his mouth when the icy cold whizzed onto his cheeks, then threw himself into the frosty claws of wind and snow.

The chill instantly stung on his eyes but he did not care. All he wanted was to find Takao. Protecting his face with a hand from the wild blows he tried to keep open his eyes as much he could to scan through the streets. It was like he'd landed in a different world. Bay City barely could be registered; the houses looked like big Eskimo huts, the streetlamps twinkled miserably, their light giving meagre help in this chaos.

Kai saw one option. He launched out his blue beyblade that immediately emitted fiery glow around itself. "Search him Dranzer!" he shouted in the bellowing storm. The phoenix blade drew a circle in the snow before darted off in a purposeful direction. Kai quickly followed it.

It was very hard to run while random blows tried to push him off of his balance, but he kept up, fixing his gaze hard at his only ray of hope. After two street corners length the blade stopped and was circling constantly at one point. Kai didn't understand first what happened, why did Dranzer stop, but when he reached closer he espied a dark bundle at the stem of a streetlamp and his heart speed up. "Takao!" he shouted.

The blue haired teen was huddled up shivering as his head rested against the lamppost. The little fool tried to walk all the way to Kai's place but obviously didn't manage it. When Kai reached to him he saw that the boy was still half conscious. Dropped down to his knees, he framed the boy's face in his hands. "Takao!... You hear me?" he shook him a bit. Half lidded, dull mahogany eyes looked up at him before they rolled back in his head and he fell into Kai's arms in a slumber.

"Gods. Takao." fear wrenched Kai's heart. He quickly hauled the teen and raised him bride style in his arms. "Dranzer, lead us home!" he looked pleadingly at his dear phoenix.

The blade swayed as a sign of nod before spun off to the right direction with Kai following close behind. Once they reached home Kai gently laid his boyfriend on the couch beside the fireplace.

He started examining him. "Takao." he called softly but no answer came. Takao's usual orbed, tanned cheeks were so pale and cold, just like other parts of his body. However, his breathing was even so there was a high chance that the bluenette didn't get ill. It seemed that Kai had found him just in time.

But when the teen started wriggling restlessly and shivered with discomfort in his wet clothes Kai disappeared to fetch some warm clothes. He freed the boy from his frozen garments and carefully dressed him into a pair of warm training trousers and pullover that Kai also liked wearing in frosty weathers. Then he pulled over him a blanket and for a while he watched as Takao instinctively snuggled deep under the cosy warm, relaxing. Kai gave a loving stroke on his face before stood up and went into the kitchen.

 **° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

After a good hour of sleeping, Takao's eyes started fluttering. He was feeling very warm and something soft was covering his body. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times with discomfort because of the sudden bright light that came from the fireplace. Beside the fireplace in a corner he spotted a neatly decorated Christmas tree that looked somehow familiar to him. ' _Where am I?'_ he thought with haze and his gaze began wandering around the room.

The place looked more and more family to him as he put together pieces in his puzzled mind, but it was still weird. This room seemed much cosy and homelike than as he'd last time seen it. Christmas spirit filled the whole atmosphere. _'Was this a dream?'_ Takao slowly pushed himself up in a sitting pose and right at the moment he spotted his hero as he walked in the room with a bowl of steaming soup in his hand.

Kai stopped in his tracks when he saw his beloved was awake and a sigh of relief blew out from his chest. "You finally awoke. If I didn't know you better that you used to sleep like a dead I would worry." said Kai smoothly as he kept in careful control his emotions. Not that Takao couldn't look through that after such long time.

Takao blinked confused at him, like he didn't believe his eyes. "Kai?"

"I'm glad you still remember of my name. It seems your poor brain didn't suffer significant damage." Kai said in his usual sardonic tone but his gaze was soft. He sat down beside the teen. He placed a hand on Takao's face to investigate his health. "Hm, not even a cold did you catch. Luck seems to have favoured you again. Most people would have caught a pneumonia in this weather, if not worse."

Takao stared baffled. _Was he dreaming?_ Here he was back in Kai's apartment, which was wonderfully dressed up for Christmas, and his stoic lover – who he had been fighting with a few hours ago – was now practically taking care of him. He didn't understand what had happened. "Kai, I… I don't get it… how did you know…"

"Rei called me. He wanted to know if you'd arrived in safe, but since you not, I immediately knew that something had happened to you." Kai took a deep breath and he scowled dangerously as he hissed. _"Just what have you been thinking you idiot to go outside in this weather?"_

Oi-oi, there it was again, that sharp tone. Takao lowered his head sheepishly. "I didn't want you to be alone at Christmas. So I decided to come here to bring you to the dojo and give you my present… Oh my god! The present! I must have lost it in the snow, I gotta go back to find it…" he was about to jump out of the warm blanket when Kai pushed him back forcefully.

" _You stay put."_ came the stone order which was dead serious. Kai took on his most fearful glare to make Takao clear his point. "If you leave this sofa, Kinomiya Takao, I swear I'm gonna wrap you up in a box myself and send you up to Santa Claus… now eat." with that he placed the bowl gently in his hands.

Takao had realised that it was really no point to argue with Kai this time, mostly as he was peering at him like an overprotective mother-hawk. He took the spoon without a word and started eating silently. The soup tasted surprisingly delicious and as the warm liquid glided down his throat his whole body felt instantly much better. "Thanks Kai." he marked nicely.

"Whatever." the Russian gave a half shrug and Takao could spot a faint pink shade on his cheeks.

The Ice Prince looked so cute at this sight.

"I didn't know you can cook." he went on with a mild teasing voice.

"What do you think I've been living on, steroids?" Kai growled.

Takao chuckled. "You just seem like those millionaires who used to go into fancy restaurants, and eat caviar and those exotic meals."

"I hate caviar." Kai rolled his eyes. "Besides, I doubt you have ever seen me eating those meals while we were travelling around on the tournament."

"True. Rei is the one who has the chef skills… but I like this soup of yours, too."

"Hn."

Takao's eyes wandered to the Christmas tree. "Pretty tree." he said approvingly.

Kai scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah… it goes."

"No kidding! This is the most beautiful Christmas tree I've ever seen."

"Kinomiya, are you flattering for me or are you literally trying to embarrass me?" Kai eyed him suspiciously.

"Both." the teen grinned goofily at him.

Kai snatched the empty bowl from his hands and fled back to the kitchen to regain full control over his flushed emotions.

Later, Takao was allowed to leave the sofa as long as he moved around the flat and didn't go near to the door. The bluenette was happy that he could finally stretch out the kinks from his limbs. He really didn't feel ill, maybe a bit tired and wobble, but fine. Meanwhile Kai called the dojo and appeased everyone about Takao's safety and health, and he promised to bring him home next day after the storm had moved away.

Time tick-tacked on the clock and soon Christmas Eve was approaching.

Since the boys were stuck in the flat and didn't have anything better to do, Kai searched a few old board games and they settled down in front of the fireplace to play away time. Takao turned on the radio and meanwhile they were listening to the soft Christmas Carols that were being played. Soon, they drove so deep with excitement in each game the played that it made them realise there were more ways of exploding that extra energy and passion from their system than beybattles.

However, Kai couldn't stop casting looks at Takao from the corner of his eyes for any sign of weariness about his health, but luckily Takao acted just as cheerful as always, which dropped off a big weight from Kai's heart. Then again, it was unusual for Takao that he was being spoiled by Kai's attention; he received hot chocolate while they chewed gingerbreads, they played through lot of games several times, which he was sure Kai wouldn't do at other occasion. Kai was flooding him with warm blankets every ten minutes, worried that Takao might catch a cold ~ that was literally getting on the bluenette's nerves. And when Kai offered him that he would read up from Charles Dickenson's book (which didn't sound as pleased as he meant to) Takao couldn't help but sweatdrop.

It was too much, even for him.

Though, he clearly knew why was Kai doing all this; he was trying to make it up for him, in his own way, to give a joyful Christmas for Takao since he couldn't celebrate with his family. Of course the dual haired would deny it for pieces but he felt guilty about their earlier argument, which was the cause Takao was stuck here with him.

Takao knew, and understood it, yet just like in the past he did not expect any apologise from Kai. That's how their relationship was: forgive and forget. There was no need for unnecessary words.

Right now they were laying before the fireplace on a spread out blanket, and Takao was snuggling comfortably up against Kai's warm body while his heart rested on his chest.

"Are you tired?" Kai asked quietly as he stroked the boy's long, dark blue locks of hair.

"Hmm, no. I'm just dozing off how warm and comfy you are." he said and wriggled a bit.

Kai smirked. "Hn. Just don't start snoring."

"I won't."

After some time of silence, which was rather surprising for Kai when it came about the young teen, Takao's eyes wandered over the Christmas tree. His gaze lingered on it for a while before it travelled below where the present box was placed for him by Kai.

"It's sad I couldn't bring for you my present."

"I don't need it." Kai droned half sleepily.

"But I wanted to give you something." Takao pouted.

Crimson eyes opened and Kai turned his beloved dragon's head at him by placing a finger under his chin. "You did. You gifted me with the most precious thing I failed to believe and I'm utterly glad you for it, Takao."

A fond smile grazed Takao's tanned cheeks. His heart beat with excitement whenever Kai called him by his name. He leant up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled back a bit they smiled at each other, and he noticed a playful gleam dancing in Kai's crimson eyes.

"Do you know what would I like for Christmas?"

"What?" Takao tilted his head at him curiously.

Kai leant closer and whispered something in his ear. First Takao blushed deep then chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah... I should have figured out myself... sorry for leaving you like that. Max can be a tease if I don't get to him on time."

"I'm gonna drop all his candies into the toilet." Kai groused threateningly.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Takao gave a slap on his shoulder. "It was not his fault! How could he know that?"

Kai simply shrugged, signalling that he didn't care one bit. Takao shook his head with a grimace before leant back to kiss him chastely, even so. Kai's arms circled around his back protectively and for a long while they were simply enjoying this sweet moment where they kissed, hugged, caressed and shared all those treasurable emotions they felt for each other. When Takao's lips disconnected from Kai's, his ruby eyes opened to look up at the only person who could ever mean everything for him. His heart gave a thrilled throb in his broad chest as mahogany eyes stared intoxicatingly at him. Kai swallowed hard.

"You can make it up for me… if you want, that is." he said huskily.

"That's what I'm intending to." Takao whispered with passion filled voice.

Pale, calloused fingers dove into midnight blue hair and Takao purred at the soft petting, nuzzling his head into Kai's touch. Fire burnt into Kai's eyes and he yanked down the bluenette for another kiss that was deeper and hotter, and soon it drove them into something more awe-inspiring than what they had ever experienced.

However, Kai was still alerted about his emotions; a part of him still kept telling him he didn't deserve any of this and he shouldn't let go of his barriers. And there was his worry, too, that he might broke Takao if he lost control.

But just like a real soulmate, Takao sensed Kai's fighting hesitancy and therefore he took purposeful attacks on the Phoenix Master. He kept assaulting the older male with rough, hungry kisses while he writhed his slender body against Kai's sensually. He didn't let his lover come up for air until he pushed through his message hard and clear; that he loved, trust and was completely willing to give everything of himself for Kai.

It was similar like in their beybattle where they put everything into the strongest point, working each other always higher and higher to the apex with pure trust. And just as realization hit Kai, an awakening spirit of fire rose up in his chest. He started kissing back with equal passion and Takao's heart thrilled with happiness when he felt his persistence had finally paid off.

After some time Kai rolled them over and a breathless laugh left both of them as they began peeling off unnecessary garments from each other, carefully, still stroking and kissing each other lovingly. Kai couldn't help but stare and admire every inch of Takao's exposed body. His tanned skin was more sensitive and softer than Kai's, which matched oddly to Takao's wild and cheerful character. The last cloth disappeared too and Kai's breath hitched at the attractive sight of his full naked lover. He couldn't peel his eyes off of him. He was mesmerizingly beautiful.

Takao, however, took the opportunity of Kai's distraction and knelt before his half naked, gods-created-white-creamy-skinned lover to start working on to undo the belt on his jeans lustfully. Heart quickening rapidly, Kai broke from his haze when Takao's hot fingers touched his belly and a ragged moan left his lips unwittingly. He tried to assist Takao but his fingers trembled uncontrollably by his fazed nerves and the adrenaline that rushed his whole being. He felt nervous, too, which Takao took notice on him. He gently pushed away Kai's hands, silently asking him with his eyes to trust him and leave it to him.

And just like other times, Kai let himself go in Takao's hands, allowing him to unclothe him with the most sensual, erratic, yet prudish care he'd ever experienced. Panting softly, Kai closed his lust fogged eyes to enjoy each blissful touch and kisses that Takao gifted him with.

Random, harsh panting and clenches of muscles jolted his sweltering body when Takao's hand suddenly stroked the most sensitive area of him. And when his lips devoured Kai's chest with hungry kisses he gave a startled groan. It was too good and too much for Kai to handle. To receive so much emotion all at once after such long time off reserved life – the pleasure was almost painful for him. No one had ever loved and touched him so deep before.

A fistful clench on Takao's thick blue hair urged him to look up at Kai's keen face. When he espied the small beads of tears on the corner of Kai's closed eyelids his own gaze softened.

Crimson eyes snapped open suddenly when he felt Takao's fingers on his cheeks and for a while they stared hard at each other, basking in the other's look. They panted soft and ragged and their bodies burnt by longing. A fond smile curved on Takao's lips as he leant over to Kai's ear and whispered something before he pulled him into another deep kiss…

After some time, at the fireplace two glorious bodies were moving together towards their own blissful light. Kai's panting was harsh and suffocating as he watched with beyond enchantment as Takao's sweat licked, lean body rode on his in a perfect sync.

His beautiful long hair hung freely over his back and shoulders, his hot mahogany eyes locked into his, while the most stirring volumes of moan erupted from his swollen rosy lips. Their hands wandered frantically over each other's chest to increase the pleasure.

The light from the fireplace danced over Takao's tanned skin and suddenly Kai felt like he was moving into a phoenix… Gods, Takao's body even gleamed like gold! And when their love-making reached the peak of pure bliss a choking cry of Kai's name left Takao's mouth and the dual haired yanked him down roughly to swallow down those beautiful voices while he succumbed to his own realise…

The woods in the fireplace had burnt down half by now, yet the lazy warmth in the room still lingered in the air. The two lovers were lying beside each other on their sides as they were looking at each other with a complete satiated silence in their afterglow. Their hands wandered now idly over the other one's damp, tired body, as they soothed and eased the soreness on randomly marked places.

"What are you peering at?" Takao spoke with a giddy smile. He watched abstractedly as Kai's gaze followed musingly the trail of his fingers.

"You." Kai droned quietly.

A small blush came across Takao's face, almost going shy.

"And you like what you see?"

Kai's gaze turned on him and something sultry reflected back from them. "Pretty much, yeah… though, I can't get over that image how sexy you looked back then, standing only in that towel."

Takao chuckled. "You're such a weirdo." he said and leant on to kiss Kai lovingly.

 **~ * x ~ Ö ~ x * ~**

By next day the storm had cast away and in the whole city never-seen-waist-long snow had settled over the streets, houses, roofs and windows. The children couldn't dress up fast enough to run out to build snowmen, playing snowball-fight, and sleighing down the hills. The first song of Christmas Carols rang up on the streets from the chorus and the first day of Christmas brought joy and harmony in every family.

Kai and Takao were walking back to the dojo while on the way even they fell into victim of a few missed-flying snowballs. Once they reached their destination Kai stopped on the narrow pathway of the garden and took his time to observe the snow-covered ancient house which had given him always a safe place to go. From inside, he could hear the muffled chatter and music filtering out. Around the window frames various colours of Christmas lights twinkled. The whole atmosphere radiated from the inner warmth, peace and joy, and slowly it filled into his heart, too.

Finally, he felt home.

"Kai?" Takao turned back to him and gave a small squeeze for his hand that broke Kai from his musing.

He looked down at the bluenette with a fond look and Takao asked smiling. "Are we going in?"

Kai gave only a nod and together, hand in hand, they entered the house.

* * *

 *** x ~ _The End_ ~ x ***

* * *

Aw, I loved the ending of it. It was sweet. I hoped you had fun, too, and prepare for another Christmas story in a few days which I'm gonna start. It's gonna be a TyKa family fic with Kai, Takao and their children, a lovely one.

Thank you that you were here and read my story. I look forward to your opinion in a review. Special thanks to: **solitaireseraphim. silvertaciturn** , **Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko** , and **Little A Granger** who supported me to write this Christmas fic. Thanks you! :)


End file.
